Don't Tell Me
by Hermione Graner Potter
Summary: Oneshort Krum tried so hard to ‘bed’ Hermione. But she has another idea and she is just singing her mind. Little does she know she has Harry. Set in 7th year. A LITTLE AU. Rated PG13 for references to ummm... ‘bad things’.


**Don't Tell Me**  
  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I don't own the song "Don't Tell Me" by Avril Lavigne and her record label.  
  
**Summary:** Krum tried so hard to 'bed' Hermione. But she has another idea and she is just singing her mind. Little does she know she has Harry. Set in 7th year. A little AU.  
  
A/N: Cho had to be in 7th year in order the story to work and Krum had to attend Hogwarts for the story to work out.  
  
Hermione was sitting on her bed in her Head Girl dorm. Krum was  
walking to the door. "You know what Hermionny? You're only go for certain things." Krum opened up her door recalling her recent conversation with her boyfriend or should she say ex-boyfriend. _'It seemed like a normal date he gave me a quick kiss after walking me to her dorm. He wanted to bed me and that's all but I'm not like those girls. And he cheated on me because I wouldn't give it up like Harry and Cho. Cho is such a little... Harry deserves so much more_.'  
  
About two weeks later, Hermione got up and sat down and the chair and pulled out her guitar. _'Here goes anything. Its just a talent contest_.' Hermione looked at Krum and Harry's ex-girlfriend Cho sitting there kissing and then at poor Harry who found out along with Hermione that Cho had cheated on him with Krum the same time Hermione found about it. Hermione opened her mouth and started to sing:  
  
_You held my hand and walked me home I know  
  
While you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh  
  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?  
  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love  
  
Guys are so hard to trust  
  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?  
  
The one who gives it all away  
_  
Little did she know Harry was sitting in the crowd staring at her. _'Wow... she's beautiful and a great singer and guitar player. Krum was an idiot. How can I tell her I love her though_?' Meanwhile Krum and Cho had stopped kissing and their mouths were hanging open. Hermione took a breath as the music started to catch up the theme of the song.  
  
_[Chorus:]  
  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
  
Your better off that way  
_  
Hermione was starring at Cho and Krum and smiled. '_That will teach them to mess around with Harry and I. Harry... I love you but I can't say it._' Hermione just continued to sing with all her heart:  
  
_Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck  
  
Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget  
  
I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset  
  
Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah thats what I said  
  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl, the one who, throws it all away  
_  
Hermione took a breath. At this point everyone; at least almost everyone, most of the girls, were cheering her on.  
  
_[Chorus]  
  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
  
Your better off that way  
  
This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong  
  
Any thoughts of you and me have gone away  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
  
Your better off that way  
  
Better off that way  
  
I'm better off alone anyway  
_  
Hermione climbed off the chair and the stage and sat down next to Harry. Hermione smiled at Harry and he returned the favor. Harry leaned over and whispered to Hermione. "But you're not alone... I love you." Hermione turned to face him and they kissed for a short amount of time. Hermione pulled back and said, "I love you too."  
  
The end.  
  
_A/N_: I know it kind of didn't follow the song but I wanted to put Harry and Hermione together so I had it that way but otherwise it was close. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
